The Darkness and The Light
by Konai
Summary: All Life has been destroyed on a planet except for two people, in order to redeem the deaths of their people they must work together-but will they? read to find out


The Darkness and the Light By: Konai  
  
The war was over, I was the only one left to survive. I held my tears back as I past my family and friends, I couldn't believe that the people from two very powerful planets were all extinct from just one simple problem that developed into a major war. If only they could just set their differences aside, then maybe they would still be here. I thought as I walked through the temple arch. As I walked through the hall to the praying room I felt a fading energy at the end of the hall. Wanting to know if it was another survivor I ran as fast as I could to the energy.  
  
"Dear child, leave now before the lost souls get you too." The old man weakly said to me.  
  
"I am not going to leave you, I can heal your wounds, I can help you." I said as I crouched next to the old man.  
  
"It is too late for me, but it's not for you. Please child do what I ask of you!" he protested as I started to focus my energies on him.  
  
"NO! I'm going to help you, we can do this together, I know we can." I said as I filled the room with the light of my healing powers.  
  
"Oh well, it's too late now they are already coming. I do wish you listened to me, we aren't even on the same side! We killed each other's loved ones! Why are you so determined to help me now?" the old man said as multiple energies came at us at an alarming rate.  
  
"Because I know if we work together that someday the deaths will all be redeemed and that there might be peace once again. Okay they are almost here and I'm not even finished yet so why don't you use the last of your energy and distract them so I can at least finish healing you." I said as I tried to speed the healing process as much as I possibly could.  
  
"How in the world could I do that?!!!" he shouted at me.  
  
"Concentrate on them in your mind and see them being engulfed in a poisoness white light and then let your energy go. Don't worry about you losing all of your energy, I got you covered there." I said while pushing the limits of my powers.  
  
As I was concentrating on the powers that my ancestors gave me the old man was pushing away the lost souls. Suddenly all of them disappeared when I finished healing the old man with the last of my strength.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" the old man asked me when I collapsed from all the energy loss.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just need some sleep.." I said wearily as I fell into the brinks of unconsciousness.  
  
As I was unconscious, I started to see different views of the war that was just fought. And then I saw a single white light, it engulfed everyone and tried to bring back those who were dead and those who were dieing, but all it could do was just to fade back into the corners of the darkness where it came from. Why didn't I see that light during the battle? How could I have missed it?! I thought as my memories continued to unfold like wings right before they take flight. Then I saw myself wrapped in the very light that I just saw earlier, but only this time it was dim and fading away fast. That was my powers as I was about to save everyone! But something cut off my powers, where is it? As I finished my thoughts I saw a dark figure that killed everything in it's path. Then I saw it's face-  
  
"Hey are you alright?" the old man asked me as I came back from my unconscious slumber.  
  
"Huh? Yea, I'm alright, but there is one thing that's bugging me." I said as I carefully tried to stand.  
  
"Yea, what is it?" the old man asked as he helped me up.  
  
"If you could destroy everything in your path then why didn't you kill me?" I asked him with tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Because, I couldn't kill my own daughter." He said as tears started to race down his cheeks.  
  
I couldn't fault him for what he did, so as we embraced in a heart warming hug I felt the people who were killed being brought back to life. We did it, we redeemed the deaths of our people. We brought peace back to the people, and brought back love to our hearts.  
  
THE END  
  
(OR IS IT?) 


End file.
